Eli and Clares love story
by EliLuvrgurl
Summary: Eli and Clare have a problem. TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Claire s pov

As I arrived home, i walked through the door and as usual i heard my parents arguing. It was becoming so often that I ve almost gotten used to them fighting and yelling back and forth.I never really understood why they were even fighting in the first place, they told me that they might decide to get a divorce... That made me so upset that as soon as they told me, I ran straight up to my room, crying, and called Eli. Eli Goldsworthy is my best friend, he is also my English partner.I really like him a lot even though i don t know if he likes but i wonder if he knows that i like him because every day i see him i send him subtle hints... ya know like all the girly type of hints, but whatever maybe one day ill be able to tell him.

Eli pov

School was madd boring today. Nothing ever happens. When i got home i went to my room, its been cleaned now because of Claire, and i layed down on my bed. And then my phone rang. It was Claire and she seemed really sad. She told me that her parents were arguing again and i felt really bad for her. She was such a good person that she just didn t deserve to be treated like that. She was an amazing girl, with beautiful eyes and most guys wont think so but, in my eyes she was hot... like really HOT.

No pov

Claire ended up going to Elis house and wanting to talk to him, but in the process of their conversation he had asked her if she wanted to spend the night because they both realized that her parents would be fighting all night and she wouldn t get any sleep and then wouldnt be able to concentrate in both of their favorite class...English. And Elis parents were in Europe visiting a very sick relative and Eli had never met them and so they wanted him to stay and so that he didnt miss any school.

Claire s pov

I had gotten to Elis house and he lead me straight to his room. At first we started talking just about our English project, but then we had gotten bored and decided to watch some vids on you tube. We played some kind of good songs and we sang and danced along to them. Then all of the sudden Eli clicked on a video...

Eli s pov

So we ended singing and dancing along to some music... I hated the music but she loved it so i agreed to it because i loved to see her happy. But then i had accidently clicked on a link, and it was a porno video...

No pov

The video started to play.. neither of them realizing at first what it was.. but then they realized. Eli quickly started to try and exit the window but oddly was not able to. This whole time claire is just standing there... speechless.. Eli wasn t able to exit so eventually he just gave up and watched it.. he got into it ;). The web site finally closed and the computer shut off. When Eli realized that he stood up to apologize to Claire.

Eli s pov

Claire, I am so sorry about that i accidently clicked on it and- Eli, its ok just can u do me one favor? Sure Claire anything ok thanks.. can u um and calm yourself down and cover up your pants? Eli instantly look down at himself.. he didnt realize that he had gotten excited. There was a big bulge in his pants. He automatically thinks to himself...Why the hell did i decide to wear tight ass skinny jeans today!

Claire s pov:

After the computer shut off i realized that Eli got hard. So i told him to cover it up. But i didnt realize that looking at Eli got me really horny too. I was taking a chance but i had to ask... Eli does it hurt? What are you talking about said Eli. I mean... you know... that... And she points. Ohhh ummm yea a little why? said Eli. Because i could help you with that... if you want . Umm yeaa if you really want to and dont mind it . ok .

No pov:

She walked closer to him.. seductively and started to rub his bulge. He started to moan and bucked his hips into her hand. She started to kiss him but it led to a full out make out session. He took control and backed up into the wall returning the kiss. But it was only for a second, until she took control back. She started to grind her hips into him and he moaned into the kiss. Eli finally said you wanna take this to the bed Sure said Claire. So they ended up walking over to the bed while continuing there make out session. He flipped them so he was on top. He started to take off her shirt and her pants. But looked at her first to make sure it was OK to continue. She nodded to him as a sign to continue. So he did take off all her clothing except her bra and underwear. She then flipped them again so she started to take his clothing off to. She first took off his red shirt and started to trail kisses down his neck. She stopped at his irrect nipples and started to lick and suck on them. After that she continued down his 6 pack. She stopped when she got to the hem of his pants. She unbuttoned the button and slid the zipper down with her teeth. She slowly and seductively pulled down his pants. She saw how big the bulge really was. She then started to rub over the bulge really hard and he started to pant and moan really loudly. She said do you like the friction between the boxers and your dick . Eli panted yesss do it harderr . She then slid off his boxers and she grabbed his dick and used her thumb to circle around the tip of it. She then slowly started to pump it. He started to pant even harder so she started to mover her hand faster and tightened her grip on it. She noticed that there was a little pre cum coming off the tip of it. So she licked it off. He started to arch his back and groan in pleasure. She decided to pump him faster and started to massage his nuts. He started to moan her name and she started to get a little wet. Eli said Im cuming soon she said ok cum in my mouth So she started to give him a blow job. He finally screamed out her name and came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and she layed down next to him. He put the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. They both started to fall asleep until they both shot their eyes open and screamed... WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST DO!


	2. The Relization

N#o# #p#o#v#:##

# #T#h#e#y# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #d#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #a#r#e# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#h#a#k#e#n# #u#p#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #b#o#t#h# #s#o# #t#i#r#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #d#e#c#i#d#e# #t#o# #j#u#s#t# #s#h#a#k#e# #i#t# #o#f#f# #f#o#r# #n#o#w# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #d#e#a#l# #w#i#t#h# #i#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#.# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #g#o# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p#.# #T#h#e#y# #a#w#a#k#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#.# #"#h#e#y#.#.#.# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #w#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #t#a#l#k#"#C#l#a#i#r#e# #s#a#i#d#.# #"# #I# #a#g#r#e#e# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#l#y#.#"#E#l#i# #s#a#i#d#.# #S#o# #t#h#e#y# #t#a#l#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.# #T#h#e#y# #d#e#c#i#d#e# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y#r#e# #r#e#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#h#i#p# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #b#a#s#e#d# #o#f#f# #o#f# #a#n#y# #t#y#p#e# #o#f# #s#e#x#.# #A#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #t#e#l#l# #e#a#c#h#o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #d#o# #l#i#k#e# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #b#e#g#i#n# #a# #r#e#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#h#i#p# #b#u#t# #w#o#n#t# #g#o# #t#h#a#t# #f#a#r# #a#g#i#a#n#.#"#W#e# #c#a#n# #n#o#t# #t#e#l#l# #A#d#a#m# #O#R# #F#i#o#n#a# #a#t# #a#l#l# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #k#e#e#p# #i#t# #t#o# #t#h#e#m#s#e#l#v#e#s#.# #t#h#e#y# #d#e#c#i#d#e# #t#o# #g#o# #t#o# #t#h#e# #D#o#t# #a#n#d# #g#o#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #e#a#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #h#o#l#d# #h#a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #w#a#y# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #E#l#i# #d#r#i#v#e#s# #M#o#r#t#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #d#o# #h#a#v#e# #a#n# #i#n#t#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#t#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #t#a#l#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #s#o#m#e# #f#u#n#n#y# #t#h#i#n#g#s#.# #"#I# #k#i#n#d#a# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #s#u#c#k# #m#y# #d#i#c#k# #a#g#i#a#n#"#.##

##

##

##  
# # 


End file.
